mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mugen Fighter
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mugen Fighter page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 22:48, 22 May 2012 I see... I see you edited my Jake the Dog. Well already editing mines again with some of your new things, like the icon and portrait. By the way, your hotdog pallete does not work. D: Dchan250 21:41, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Glad to found you here. Hi, I'm mugenstuff1234. Yes, I register on wikis as HTF1234. I think it's easier if I talk to you here instead of on YouTube. As for the sprites, so far I only have done Lumpy's stance. D: But don't worry, I'll do more sprites. By the way, is it ok if I draw the sprites in Flash? I can draw the HTFs better in Flash, since all I need is vectoring. ._. Stance sprites This is how it would look like when animated: I drew about 15 sprites (there are 30 frames, but the last half reversed the order of the 15 sprites) for his stance, so I can't post them here right now. The sprites? As I said before, there are about 15 sprites used for a stance. I'm afraid that they would clog your messages if I show all of them here. ._.' But, fine, if you insist: Believe me, they don't look exactly the same. First sprite set is done. Yep, I've done some sprites. Sorry that it takes so long. I have very little spare time except during weekends. Go here for the spritesheet and read its description first. I'll make more sprites, don't worry. HTF1234 (talk) 03:59, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Alex Manriquez for M.U.G.E.N. As you said on the chat, you are gonna make myself for M.U.G.E.N and... Here's My standing sprite: those sprites are made by Jarquin10 ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 01:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Here's my Walking, Running and Turning sprites: ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 10:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, i forgot to say; Sorry if the 2nd running sprite, the legs shape looks the same as the 1th, but you can edit it. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 10:22, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Here's the Crouch, Crouch Stand, Dashing back, Jump opening, Jumping and Landing sprites: ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 08:11, January 21, 2013 (UTC) The more frames you have for the jump start/end animations, the more your character will skid (providing your friction values are the same as Kung Fu Man's). 15:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Here's the Up Damages sprites: ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 00:04, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Here's more damage sprites: ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 00:55, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Here's the Blocking sprites: ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 00:45, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Here's the burned, Ponytioned, Iced and Shocked sprites, sorry if it has not the Stoned, Moused and the Youngtion sprites, that is because for design: ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 00:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Here's the Squashed, Midnight Blissed and punches sprites: --¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 17:11, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Here's my fixed Midnight Bliss for being looking like a boy in girl dress: --¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 02:55, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Here's the kicks sprites. --¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 01:18, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Here's the striker of Jarquin, its made by Alfjarquin. Sorry if i did not give you any sprites, its because of, one word: School. --¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 19:55, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Minecraft Raman Livingstone Sprites By Mugenfan Here Are My Sprites of Minecraft Me For You're Future W.I.P http://www.sendspace.com/file/zzxtvx Monica for Mugen I give now Monica for you, and include palletes, of Anais, Jimmy Five (Cebolinha) *Jarquin10,.- April 23, 2013 Its not Mugen Toons, its Mugen Fighter. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 22:19, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Late progress is late I know I'm pretty much late for completing the basic sprites, but here you go. This link will show you my scraps, where the sprites are uploaded there. All of Lumpy's basic sprites (save for his hypers because I forget what they would be) are there. Forgive me if I seem to disturb you. Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. wat 02:11, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Where on the same track Mugen Fighter me and you are on the same track with the Hypers and Supers 6tails6 (have a chat with me and see my blogs) 5:58, July 8, 2013 (UTC) 'Links de Download' Ei cara vc pode me enviar os links de download da mônica do freddy fazbear e do Lumpy Rami Gomes (talk) 19:12, September 20, 2014 (UTC) A Mônica e o Lumpy também? Rami Gomes (talk) 19:54, September 20, 2014 (UTC) dude please make little mac (not pixelated) About hitboxes Using multiple blue hitboxes on a character isn't a good move. It'll slow down weak computers and is simply unnecessary. When putting hitboxes on a char, be sure to make it simple, like having one hitbox for the body and another for the head. Read this for more tips http://kod.trinitymugen.net/K.O.D's_Basic_CLSN_Tutorial.html Hope this helped. I might make chars... eventually... (talk) 04:42, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Oi, Ivan. Sobre o Freddy, você vai lançar uma beta dele? Tô querendo testá-lo. Z4ngetsus (talk) 15:25, November 23, 2014 (UTC)